<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Flirt With Me by thebookworm17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861272">Don't Flirt With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookworm17/pseuds/thebookworm17'>thebookworm17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Training, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Bottom Malfoy, Drabble, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Drarry, Fighting, Hand Jobs, Kind of a cute ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sparring, The Smut Is Real, Top Harry, explicit - Freeform, lots of flirting, smutty little oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookworm17/pseuds/thebookworm17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry dropped low and swung out a foot, but his opponent jumped and danced away a few steps, all the while keeping those grey eyes on him. He was so light on his feet, he seemed to be dancing more than fighting.</p><p>Blonde eyebrows quirked up in challenge and Harry gritted his teeth.</p><p>‘Would you please focus.’ Harry bit out sharply.</p><p>‘I am focused,’ was Draco Malfoy's quick response, ‘You’re the one who seems to be lacking clarity tonight Potter.’ "</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco are supposed to be training, but Draco is having more fun taunting Harry, and if he doesn't stop Harry might finally give in</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Flirt With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this is shamelessly inspired from that one Shadow Hunters clip that I saw on YouTube of Alec and Magnus training, and I'm not gonna apologise for that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry ducked under the arm that was swung at him, coming up low and continuing to circle slowly in a defensive stance. </p><p>Silver eyes watched him closely as he moved. </p><p>Harry dropped low and swung out a foot, but his opponent jumped and danced away a few steps, all the while keeping those grey eyes on him. He was so light on his feet, he seemed to be dancing more than fighting.</p><p>Blonde eyebrows quirked up in challenge and Harry gritted his teeth.</p><p>‘Would you please focus.’ Harry bit out sharply.</p><p>‘I am focused,’ was Draco Malfoy’s quick response, ‘You’re the one who seems to be lacking clarity tonight Potter.’ </p><p>He had a voice like velvet and Harry had to ignore how his stomach flared with heat at the words.</p><p>Harry’s heart thudded to the sound of the music Malfoy had put on in the training room, it was deep, dirty and thudding and Harry could feel it in the soles of his bare feet. Auror’s used the training room to spar, train and generally work out, and usually Harry was very happy in it, but it was past midnight and the ministry was mostly empty, it was just the two of them and the situation felt dangerously close to tipping out of his control. </p><p>Harry feinted right and when Malfoy, bouncing on the balls of his feet, moved to accommodate the change Harry swung for Malfoy and caught him with a right hook, Malfoy’s head whipped to the side, as he dropped to one knee. </p><p>When he stood again Harry saw, with some small satisfaction, that he had split Malfoy’s lip. He traced the small gash with his tongue and Harry couldn’t stop his eyes from following the motion. </p><p>Malfoy let out a small chuckle and Harry snapped his own green eyes to his opponent’s grey ones. </p><p>‘Oh Harry, you don’t seem focused at all.’ He said with mock sadness </p><p>‘Stop flirting with me,’ Harry ground out. ‘We’re supposed to be practising.’</p><p>‘Neither of us needs to practise.’ Malfoy said silkily. </p><p>He shot forward with a succession of three jabs that Harry blocked, but the movement unbalanced him and Malfoy managed to grab him and flip him over his hip, throwing Harry onto his back. </p><p>‘Anyway,’ Malfoy said looking down at Harry from above, ‘I can fight and flirt at the same time, I’m multi-tasking’.</p><p>Harry growled and grabbed the front of Malfoy’s shirt, placing a foot on his chest and pushing until Malfoy was tipping over, slamming down onto the mat next to him. Harry was very satisfied at the gasp Malfoy made as he hit the mat, winded.</p><p>He wasn’t wrong though, Harry and Malfoy were arguably the two most skilled fighters in the Auror recruits, both physically and magically. Harry had been surprised how quickly Malfoy had taken to it, believing that Malfoy would think muggle fighting was beneath him. But Harry had watched him in training, there was a grace to the way he moved, he was quick into the ring and quick out of it, usually leaving another recruit panting on the floor. Occasionally he’d make a mistake but usually he managed to wriggle out of most tight situations. </p><p>In one particular match however, one of the burlier recruits, Jackson, had managed to get Malfoy into a headlock, and as he had writhed around Malfoy’s shirt had risen up a bit, it wasn’t until Malfoy had had to tap out of the fight that Harry realised how much his breathing had sped up at the sight of Malfoys lithe body.</p><p>Harry shook himself and jumped to his feet. </p><p>‘You’d be dead by now,’ he said to Malfoy, panting a little as the other man focused on catching his breath. </p><p>Malfoy coughed out a laugh.</p><p>‘I don’t think so.’ He said in a sing song voice, before rolling onto his front and springing to his feet with incredible grace. </p><p>Malfoy dove for Harry, taking him down onto the mat once more, getting a leg over his own, and pinning his arms above his head. </p><p>‘We didn’t have to fight to get like this Harry, you could’ve just asked nicely.’ Malfoy said with a sweet smile. Sweat was beading on his forehead and his hair was a mess, falling out of the bun he had tied it back in. If Harry’s hands hadn’t been pinned either side of his head he might’ve reached out a hand to card his fingers through that white blonde hair.</p><p>‘I wasn’t the one who asked to train.’ Harry ground out, wriggling under Malfoy, trying to find a way to shift him.</p><p>He had been surprised when Malfoy had caught him in the office, he hadn’t technically asked Harry to train, he’d asked if Harry wanted to ‘work off some frustration’ and when Harry’s eyes widened slightly he had gestured to the unsolved case Harry had been puzzling over for days now. </p><p>Harry had thought at the time it might be a good idea, hitting things for a while usually helped him focus. He wasn’t so sure now.</p><p>‘Oh, come on Potter, I catch you staring at me all the time.’ Malfoy said, smiling down at him. </p><p>Harry stopped moving abruptly.</p><p>‘I don’t trust you is all.’ Harry shot back, flushing bright red. Clearly, he was not as subtle as he thought.</p><p>‘I don’t believe you.’ Malfoy whispered right into Harry’s ear, his hot breath tickling the shell.</p><p>Harry had to fight to keep his breathing even. He was going to do something stupid if he didn’t get out of this hold soon. He redoubled his efforts to shift Malfoy off him.</p><p>Again, Malfoy was right, Harry knew Malfoy was actually a pretty decent guy, someone who’d grown a lot and Harry had taken a cheap shot to try and disguise his own feelings. Harry didn’t know if it was lucky or not that Malfoy was probably the only person who could see right through him.</p><p>He smacked his head up into Malfoy’s own and connected with his forehead, pain exploding behind his eyes. Not the smartest move but the one available to him. </p><p>Malfoy gasped, the hands pinning him down loosened enough around his wrists for Harry to grab his shoulders and spin him onto his back until Harry was underneath him, an arm wrapped around his throat. </p><p>‘You seem to be working off a lot of childhood angst this evening.’ Malfoy choked out.</p><p>‘Yeah well you provided me with lots of it.’ Harry gasped from behind. </p><p>Malfoy snorted.</p><p>‘This is quite kinky from you Potter, I didn’t expect you to be into choking, thought maybe you were more vanilla. I’m pleasantly surprised.’ He said in a strained voice. </p><p>Harry tightened his choke hold. </p><p>If Malfoy didn’t shut up soon, Harry was going to get a very unfortunate boner, Malfoy would never let him hear the end of it.</p><p>Malfoy slammed his hand into the mat, tapping out of a fight that he couldn’t win, and Harry almost moaned in relief as he let Malfoy go, allowing him to roll away and pant into the mat. </p><p>With his messed-up hair, panting and wicked smile, he looked like someone who had just been fucked seven ways to heaven, not been beaten in a fight.</p><p>‘What are you so happy about.’ Harry said, looking away from him, from a sight that was so tempting, especially from those eyes that promised such sinful things. </p><p>He was so horny he could barely think straight and Malfoy was not helping his self-control. </p><p>He didn’t answer, forcing Harry to look back at him. Malfoy only tilted his head with that wicked smile.</p><p>Malfoy began to crawl towards him. </p><p>‘What are you holding back on me for Potter?’ He asked in a low, velvety voice. ‘What are you so afraid of?’ </p><p>He came to a stop in front of him. </p><p>Harry couldn’t think of a single reason not to do what every single cell of his body was screaming at him to do.</p><p>Some part of Harry’s self-control shattered at the promise in those dangerous grey eyes. </p><p>‘I told you not to flirt with me.’ Harry said.</p><p>He grabbed the front of Malfoy’s shirt and slammed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Malfoy gasped as Harry tackled him to the mat, using his gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. </p><p>Malfoy moaned low and deep and Harry felt it right in his belly. He bit Malfoy’s lip and when the other man gasped below him, arching his back, he moved his mouth down to attack his neck.</p><p>‘Since when were you such a good kisser.’ Malfoy panted, as Harry sucked a bruise into the perfect pale skin of his neck. </p><p>‘Surprised?’ Harry asked as he moved to look down at Malfoy, a hand either side of his head.</p><p>‘Pleasantly so.’ Malfoy replied before he moved up onto his elbows to kiss Harry again. Harry felt hands on his chest and then Malfoy pushed him roughly away. ‘But you’ve seen nothing yet.’ </p><p>Harry allowed himself to fall back to the mat, manoeuvring to help Malfoy pull the t-shirt off his torso when he pulled at it, and then Malfoy moved up to straddle his waist, grinding down into Harry’s lap just enough to make Harry groan. </p><p>‘Every time you take your shirt off in training, I have to concentrate on not drooling.’ Malfoy said as his fingers delicately traced across Harry’s chest, lingering on his nipples and on the planes of his muscles. Fingers were quickly replaced by his tongue, steadily moving down his body. </p><p>‘Are you kidding me Malfoy, have you seen your arse?’ He responded, and was rewarded with a huff of laughter against his abdomen and then a bite. </p><p>All ability to put another sentence together completely left him however when Malfoy reached into his sweats and wrapped a hand around his aching prick. He’d practically been half-hard since Malfoy opened his mouth and the friction of that calloused hand sliding up and down him was perfect. </p><p>He looked down at Malfoy as grey eyes met his own and lips replaced hands. </p><p>Harry moaned and his head hit the practise mat with a thump. He focused on the incredible sensation of Malfoy’s mouth on him, sliding a hand down into the silky hair and enjoying the hum of appreciation that reverberated through him. </p><p>His head turned to the side, opening his eyes looking blindly for a moment before his vision focused on the door just meters away from them. </p><p>The door wasn’t locked, they were in a public building, they were in the Auror department for God’s sake, someone could walk in at any moment and yet Harry had no desire to stop any of Malfoy’s ministrations. </p><p>‘Do you like the idea of getting caught?’ Malfoy asked, following Harry’s gaze to the door, ‘It would cause such a scandal, chosen one sucked off by ex-death eater, I can see the headline already.’</p><p>Harry laughed and rose up on his elbows to look at Malfoy.</p><p>‘I really don’t give a toss about what the daily prophet wants to print.’ </p><p>Harry sat up onto his knees and pulled Malfoy into another kiss, before shifting into his lap, spitting roughly into his palm before wrapping it round both their pricks. </p><p>Malfoy moaned; forehead pressed against his as he watched Harry work both of them over. </p><p>He sped up as he heard Malfoy’s breathing increase and soon they were both panting and gasping, pressing kisses into whatever skin they could reach.  </p><p>Harry saw sparks and came hard, Malfoy following him seconds later. </p><p>There was silence for a moment, while they caught their breath and Harry felt eyes on him that he wasn’t sure he knew how to meet. </p><p>Even when his hatred of Malfoy had turned into grudging respect and then into lust he had been protected by years of animosity and the knowledge that his desires certainly weren’t reciprocated. What was supposed to protect him now, the cat was out of the bag. </p><p>‘That was much dirtier than I could ever have hoped for.’ Malfoy finally said, still breathing a little heavily. </p><p>Harry disentangled himself from Malfoy and set about redressing himself.</p><p>‘You could leave the top off,’ Malfoy called from the floor, ‘Just for me.’ </p><p>‘I’m not getting fired from the ministry for walking around topless just because you enjoy it.’ Harry said with a chuckle as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. </p><p>‘Oh they wouldn’t fire you, they’d promote you.’ Malfoy muttered as he searched for his clothes as well and pulled them on. </p><p>Harry stuck out a hand and pulled Malfoy to his feet, who immediately slipped his hand around Harry’s neck and brought their lips together. Harry was surprised by how sweet it seemed after the heat of what had come before.  </p><p>Malfoy pulled away and looked at him, and Harry didn’t know how to address the intensity of that look. </p><p>‘Have dinner with me.’ Harry blurted out, drunk on the close proximity of the person who’d been occupying so many of his thoughts. </p><p>‘Was that a request or a demand?’ Malfoy asked with a crooked smile. </p><p>‘Whichever you prefer.’ Harry quipped back. </p><p>Malfoy bit his lip.</p><p>‘I might be able to fit you into my busy sched-’</p><p>Harry cut him off with a hard kiss that Malfoy curled into. </p><p>‘I’ll take that as a yes, Malfoy.’ </p><p>‘Call me Draco.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>